Sam Wilkes Radio Television HD
Sam Wilkes Radio Television HD is a High Definition Channel of Sam Wilkes Radio TV. Launch (1 January 2007 - 16 June 2009) Sam Wilkes Radio TV HD launched in January 2007 as part of the next generation of TV after Sam's Seven Education Schools had shut down. It was launched as "Sam's Seven HD". This HD Channel broadcasted variety of Shows from Sam's Seven until 17 June 2009 when the Sam's Seven Department suffered problems with HD simulcast displays. Problems with HD Displays (17 June 2009 - 31 October 2009) Due to Technical Difficulties shortly after the launch of "The School Days", Sam's Seven HD had issues with 720i and 1080i displays. On 1 October 2009, Sam's Seven Department had financial difficulties and announced that breakway programming will cease broadcasting from 1 November 2009. HD Simulcasts and Shutdown of the HD Channel (1 November 2009 - 1 January 2010) After breakway programming ceased broadcasting, Sam's Seven HD became a HD simulcast of Sam's Seven until the channel shut down on January 1, 2010. Sam's Seven was sold to Sam Wilkes Radio 5 years later. 2016 Revival On 1 January 2016, Sam Wilkes Radio revived Sam's Seven HD and rebranded the channel as Sam Wilkes Radio Television HD as Sam's Seven sold their HD broadcasting equipment to Sam Wilkes Radio in 2015. In contrast to its past, the channel broadcasts in MPEG-4 rather than MPEG-2 to avoid the 720i and 1080i display issues arising in the coming months. As of now, this channel broadcasts most TV Shows of Sam Wilkes Radio in HD. As a Result, Sam Wilkes Radio Kids is reduced to standard definition in all metropolitan markets excluding one. In that only metropolitan market, Sam Wilkes Radio HD is a HD Simulcast of Sam Wilkes Radio Kids, therefore this is the only metropolitan market that doesn't have the Sam Wilkes Radio TV Primary HD simulcast. In early August, the channel switched to a HD Simulcast of Sam Wilkes Radio TV for the Rio 2016 Olympic Games and also to broadcast Sam's own show "The Dream". This is so the olympics can be broadcasted in HD. At the end of August, the channel switched back to a HD Simulcast of Sam Wilkes Radio Kids in the latter market. However, on 17th December 2016, the channel again switched to a HD simulcast of Sam Wilkes Radio. This was because "The Life of TheBrisbaneKid" was moved to another website as well as to broadcast "The Life of TheBrisbaneKid" marathon in HD. When Sam returned to his Hi-5 band in 2017, the channel reverted back to a HD Simulcast of Sam Wilkes Radio Kids, therefore, Sam Wilkes Radio Flashbacks launched in standard definition on January 1, 2017. On 10th February 2017, the channel had returned to a HD Simulcast of Sam Wilkes Radio TV while Sam Wilkes Radio Kids downgraded to standard definition. There was an exception to the HD Simulcast. Instead of normal programming from Sam Wilkes Radio TV at set timings, an episode of The Life of TheBrisbaneKid was aired on the HD Simulcast instead. On 1st March 2017, as part of Sam Wilkes Radio's intentions to exit the TV industry, Sam Wilkes Radio HD will cease transmission and present a Let's Explore package as to end its history in TV and return to radio. The owner has stated "It is the right move to make it as a radio-only station. We had no intention of launching a TV Service of the same name. It wasn't until July 2015 that our channel had launched on TV, replacing one that already existed. It's time for us to exit the TV industry and get back in to radio". The HD Simulcast has been since replaced with Neon HD (a HD Simulcast of Neon). Logos